


Jump Then Fall

by seekrest



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (OR IS IT??), F/M, Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, Protective Peter Parker, because of who i am as a person, kraven better be in this movie so help me, speculation based on set pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: “Are you sure about this?“Are you?” Michelle asks, watching as Peter shifts his weight back and forth. He looks nervous and has to be cold, the bite of the October air sending a chill down her spine. Michelle didn’t know the full extent of his spider powers but it was ridiculous for him to be put here in nothing more than t-shirt, adjusting the backpack she had in her hand.“No. Not at all, I’m the opposite of sure. Maybe we should wait for—““I’m here, I’m here,” Ned says in a rush, coming up behind him as they crowd around in the empty alleyway. Michelle glances out to the busy street, chewing her bottom lip as he says, “You guys ready for this?”—SM3 speculation
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 40
Kudos: 78





	Jump Then Fall

**Author's Note:**

> No I am not okay SM3 SAID FOS SQUAD RIGHTS

“Are you sure about this?

“Are  _ you _ ?” Michelle asks, watching as Peter shifts his weight back and forth. He looks nervous and has to be cold, the bite of the October air sending a chill down her spine. Michelle didn’t know the full extent of his spider powers but it was ridiculous for him to be put here in nothing more than t-shirt, adjusting the backpack she had in her hand. 

“No. Not at all, I’m the opposite of sure. Maybe we should wait for—“

“I’m here, I’m here,” Ned says in a rush, coming up behind him as they crowd around in the empty alleyway. Michelle glances out to the busy street, chewing her bottom lip as he says, “You guys ready for this?”

“I think we’ve established that none of us know what we’re doing,” she deadpans, pulling at the backpack that she has once more. 

“I can carry that,” Peter offers, Michelle shaking her head as she nods towards Ned.

“No, I got it. If Ned’s right and this is the place, then we need you focused.” A beat. “This  _ is _ the right place right?”

“Of course it is,” Ned says, almost offended as Michelle holds back a smirk— catching Peter’s eye as she does. She watches as his eyes flick down to the necklace she’s wearing, feeling her stomach twist into knots from all the hell they’ve been through since then.

“You guys ready?” Ned asks, tightening his jacket over his shoulders. A cool breeze flows through then, somehow making it through the alley in a way that Michelle could only attribute to Parker luck as they both nod.

“Ready,” Peter says, sounding more confident than he likely feels as Ned takes out a handmade contraction, wires poking out of it as he connects it to the door handle.

“What are the chances that this just electrocuted and kills us?” Michelle blurts out without thinking, both Ned and Peter turning to stare at her.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, kicking herself for still being unable to control herself when she’s around them— only for Peter to smile as Ned works his magic.

“Got it,” he says as the door’s faced lock light turns from red to green, pushing in first as Peter and Michelle follow.

They’re quiet as they step in, Michelle wrinkling her nose in disgust in how awful it smells.

“Yuck, what the hell is—“

“Shh,” Peter shushes, both Ned and Michelle going still as they close the door behind them— Michelle bringing out her cellphone as a light. 

They’ve been through enough the past few months, Peter more than anyone, to know that they should trust Peter’s instincts— her vision adjusting to the darkness and seeing Peter’s shoulders start to slacken as he whispers, “It’s clear.”

“Of course it’s clear, it’s abandoned,” Ned says, pushing forward and feeling around for a light switch— only to inhale sharply when he comes across an honest to God torch.

“Holy shit, this  _ is _ like Dungeons and Dragons,” Ned says, taking the torch from the wall and digging around in his pocket— Michelle just as amazed as Peter when he fishes out a lighter.

Ned lights the torch, only to look back at the two of them and shrug. “What?”

“Is that something from your new football buddies?” Peter jokes, even if Michelle can hear the slight bitter edge to it just as Ned can— Peter catching himself as he says, “Come on, we should go.”

Ned and Michelle share another look before Ned walks down in front of them, quietly whispering, “If this is it, we might be able to figure out what this Sergei guy’s deal is.”

Peter looks convinced even if Michelle doesn’t, the two following Ned down the stairs until they reach the bottom of what looks like a dusty old basement— Michelle looking around in disgust.

“I don’t think anyone’s been here for years,” she says, hearing Peter sigh in frustration. 

“I don’t understand,” Ned says, walking forward. “This is where—“

“It’s another dead end. Like it always is,” Peter says, sighing again before rubbing a hand over his face.

Michelle holds her tongue, if only cause she can see Ned about to say something when Peter says, “Sorry. Sorry, I know you guys are trying your best. This isn’t…” he trails off, bringing his hand down, “this would be so much easier with EDITH.”

“We don’t have EDITH but you have us,” Michelle says, Ned nodding definitively as Peter glances up. “We can do this.”

“What happened to not being sure?” Peter asks with a laugh that’s a little too harried to be genuine, Michelle shrugging as she smiles and says, “I lied.”

That makes Peter actually laugh, Michelle smiling as Ned says, “If you two are done flirting, maybe we can start looking around?”

Michelle smirks at Peter but does what Ned suggests— the two of them breaking apart as they slowly walk through the empty basement. Michelle looks over the dust, quiet as she glances over the materials on the table— looking over to the edge of the room and seeing furniture that looks like it’s from another decade.

There’s nothing here, or if there was— it’s not here  _ now _ — Michelle going to speak up when Ned says, “Guys, come look at this.”

Michelle turns her head, walking over to meet Peter and Ned at the center of the room as he holds something in his hand.

“What is it?” She asks, Ned’s face contorting into a frown as he shakes his head. 

“I don’t know, it— it kinda looks like an arrow?” He says, turning it over in his hand as Michelle sees Peter extend his hand out.

“Here let me—“

He cuts himself off, Michelle’s nerves going on edge as Peter’s eyes widen.

“Something’s coming,” Peter says, Michelle trying and failing not to freak out for how ominous that sounds only for his head to turn to his right— only seconds before sparks of gold and orange start to appear.

Michelle looks, all three of them frozen as they glance up to see what awaits them.

Only for Ned to inhale sharply as someone steps through.

“Holy shit.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Everyone say thank you Renee I’m owed a firstborn. Shoutout to blondsak for the doctor strange nod.
> 
> [scream about spider-man with me](https://pursue-solitude.tumblr.com)


End file.
